In recent years, dining has become more than just food. For example, the ambience, the lighting, the food decoration, the music, the color coordination, etc., have become indispensable elements of most high-end establishments. To that end, the use of charger plates has increased for decorative purposes in order to improve aesthetic value and visual appeal.
For example, charger plates are often used to decorate dinner tables at parties, weddings and other events. Usually, charger plates are left on the table as large coasters for soup, salad, appetizer, etc.
Although charger plates improve aesthetic values, they nevertheless are limited to their fixed aesthetic and decorative features. For example, charger plates are incapable of being dynamically adapted and configured to color schemes, lightings, ambience, types of food, etc.